Mi alma en tu red-scarf
by pfeffersteak
Summary: Eren quiere que ella permanezca cálida —incluso si él está congelado por dentro—. Serie de viñetas y drabbles.
1. Esto no debería ser

**Renuncia: **sí, soy hombre, japonés, y según todos, dibujo del asco. Está de más que SnK pertenece a Hajime Isayama.

**Nota:** well, «andromeda in a thimble» acabó y no quiero que el Eremika escasee (aún más). Así que me animé a una colección de drabbles-ideas rápidas con la Tabla que no debí haber tomado. Serán cosas cortas, headcanons que tengo que sacar de mi sistema y un desahogo en lo que traigo shots más extensos.

**Título:** esto no debería ser

**Summary: **A Eren no le gustan las manos de Mikasa, tampoco las suyas. Están llenas de cicatrices—constelaciones de mordidas que no se borran pero tampoco se ven a simple vista.

**Prompt:** 023\. «Culpa» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma**

**Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo/**

**Pablo Neruda; Cuerpo de mujer.**

* * *

A Eren no le gustan las manos de Mikasa (lo que _hay_ en ellas, escondido entre piel y músculos y huesos).

Sería más fácil observárselas si no sostuvieran una cuchilla del equipo tridimensional mas la mayoría del tiempo Mikasa anda con una y la empuña, diría él, con más fuerza de la necesaria. Y a Eren no le agrada, no le llena de orgullo verla acabar con un Titán con maestría y sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo —no porque no la valore como soldado, que sí lo hace, _ella es mejor_, después de todo— pero hay veces en que siente que las cosas no deberían ser así. Que algo no anda bien (y es verdad).

Mikasa no tendría que _ensuciarse_. No ella, cualquiera menos ella.

Mikasa debería vivir con tranquilidad dentro del muro Sina, rodeada de esa gente que se preocupa porque el periódico no ha llegado a su puerta y no porque le han comido la cabeza a un amigo en el campo de batalla. Mikasa debería despertarse en las mañanas y preparar un guiso delicioso, o cepillar su (antes largo) cabello hasta que brille con su opacidad. Sonreír ante un espejo y pasar el día haciendo nimiedades; como tejer, pintar, escribir, cualquier actividad típica entre las féminas de clase alta.

A Eren tampoco le gustan sus manos. Están llenas de cicatrices—constelaciones de mordidas que no se borran pero tampoco se ven a simple vista. Y algo más, algo que comparte con ella y que quisiera deshacer, casi tanto como la muerte de su madre. La razón de que la mirar sus palmas las encuentre feas y al tocarlas las sienta frías.

Cuando era un simple crío le arrebató la vida a dos hombres. Y Mikasa a uno.

En defensa propia o no, monstruos haciéndose pasar por personas o no, ellos los acabaron. Los dos, juntos. Y es su secreto, uno de los tantos que comparten. No obstante, hay días en los que se arrepiente.

Medita seguido «yo actúe por mi cuenta, yo decidí buscarlos y hacerles pagar, pero Mikasa, ella…» y se frustra por negarse a terminar el pensamiento. Y la observa, en la actualidad, impasible. Sin dudas o temores, o espacio para la piedad. Y piensa que quizás, si no la hubiera orillado a lo que la orilló a base de un discurso aunque cierto un tanto egoísta, Mikasa seguiría _limpia_. Nunca se habría animado a unirse a las Tropas de Exploración, nunca se habría atrevido a empuñar ésas cuchillas. Tal vez tampoco reñirían tanto.

Es estúpido y lo sabe, aunque no puede darle un buen visto a la facilidad que Mikasa tiene para asesinar. Un talento así no debería serle otorgado a una chica. Menos a una que injustamente ya le ha dado un breve vistazo a _La Parca_. Sin embargo, y pese a su malestar, Mikasa continúa matando, día a día (y ella no deja de ensuciarse).

Ellos limpian la sangre, pero ésta no se va. Nunca lo hace, no del todo. Permanece, acusadora, cruel. Eren sabe que está ahí. La _ve_. Lo frustra. Mikasa le mira con preocupación, sin comprender—ella no le entiende. Y quiere entrelazar sus dedos, ignorante a las gotas rojizas que escurren de estos, invisibles; cosa que también lo enoja.

Somos _asesinos-asesinos-asesinos_ se repite mientras escudriña las palmas de ambos. Y lo sigue creyendo así hasta que ella le alza el mentón y lo obliga a mirarla de frente, hasta que los charcos negros de sus ojos parecen admirar los rincones más profundos de su alma y él encuentra luz en éstos, no oscuridad. Entonces Eren la nota humana (y frágil). Y niega, dividido entre la diversión y la amargura.

_La verdad es que_—ella está dispuesta a acabar con quien sea con tal de que él siga vivo aunque se destruya en el proceso y tiña todo de rojo, incluidas sus manos.

(_él sólo ansía salvarla de sí misma_).


	2. Miedo

**Nota:** dicho por mí parece mentira pero voy a actualizar rápido, sí o sí. Si no aprovecho estas tres semanas de vacaciones para escribir me volveré loca (cuerda, loca ya estoy, tsk). Le agradezco _enormente_ a Natsume por su review, me hace sentir bien conmigo misma saber que no soy la única que apoya a este par (?)

**Título:** miedo

**Summary: **Y se le comprime el pecho; ahí, donde cela todas sus emociones; ahí, donde lo resguarda a él—y sus sonrisas tan pálidas que imitan a la luna. A Eren, quizás, sí le hace falta.

**Prompt:** 004\. «Dependencia» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Mi estrategia es que un día cualquiera**

**no sé cómo ni sé con qué pretexto**

**por fin me necesites/**

**Mario Benedetti; Táctica y estrategia.**

* * *

«_Eren me necesita_»

Es un pensamiento que se le aparece constantemente cuando está con él. Parece simple, y tal vez lo es (en demasía) pero Mikasa no lo ve de ése modo y tiene que repetírselo hasta el hartar, como un mantra.

Es consciente de que exagera en sus cuidados, no obstante, también sabe que tiene todo el derecho. Eren es como un niño pequeño, descuidado y tosco. Actúa por impulso y la mayoría del tiempo sólo piensa en los Titanes, en cuánto los odia, y cómo le molesta que ella le proteja tanto por llenar la mayor parte de su corazón con ése odio—que le corroe, _lento pero seguro_.

Si discuten porque ella intenta ayudarle a manejar de una manera más apropiada el equipo y Eren le grita Mikasa permanece callada; sin objetar ni replicar e insiste con ello: «Eren me necesita». Si Eren le avisa que pasará un rato entrenando con Annie (y no con ella, ella, quien le enseñaría todo lo que le pidiese, incluso un idioma extranjero o cómo cortar carne, y no de Titán) se limita a asentir y se repite —escondida tras una fachada de absoluta calma—: «Eren me necesita».

Es en los escasos momentos de soledad y tranquilidad inquebrantable, donde no practica ni estudia y se sienta bajo el tronco de un árbol a escuchar a la vida (los pájaros, las flores, un hogar que _jamás_ abrirá sus puertas) que el carbón de su iris vacila. Su labio inferior tiembla y tiene la repentina urgencia de cubrirse casi todo el rostro con su bufanda. La que huele a Eren y a un cariño perdido—que sigue esmerándose en volver a encontrar.

Considera que en un mundo así no está permitido el egoísmo. Que Eren _en verdad_ no podría seguir sin ella y por eso permanece a su lado, no porque sea _ella_ la dependiente, la que teme quedarse sola—aunque ya lo está, o al menos así lo siente en algunas ocasiones. Y es que no puede evitar angustiarse por él cada vez que se queda viendo los muros con una voluntad temible y reacia.

Se está alejando. De ella. De la seguridad. De los humanos. (_De ella_)

Es fuerte, muy fuerte. Mikasa lo comprende mejor que cualquier otro; ha visto su poder, su perseverancia. Por algo también le admira. Y sin embargo…

«_Soy yo la que no quiere continuar sin él. Soy yo quien vela por su seguridad_».

Duele. Mucho-poquito-_demasiado_.

Se resguarda otro tanto bajo la tela bermeja, sin prestarle atención a nada. Excepto a las botas que se acercan y dan pisadas masculinas que aparentan intentar partir por la mitad la tierra como si de un Titán se tratase.

— Mikasa, hace frío. Vamos adentro.

Mikasa lo mira, Eren le devuelve la mirada. La levanta sin pedirle su permiso y sujeta su manga con ahínco, guiándola. Mikasa todavía no entiende. Dice que el viento congela pero ella lo percibe cálido, y para la cena aún faltan varias horas. Afirma que sus atenciones le sobran pero la busca en cuanto nota su ausencia prolongada. Y a Mikasa se le comprime el pecho; ahí, donde cela todas sus emociones; ahí, donde lo resguarda a él—y sus sonrisas tan pálidas que imitan a la luna.

A Eren, quizás, sí le hace falta.

Más no para luchar, sino para algo más efímero.

Algo que reconforta y hiere más que un pedazo de tela o un grito silencioso.

(recordar a Carla y sus ojos de piedra preciosa y brillante, y una casa que no está hecha escombros. Recordar igual que si no luchas no puedes ganar —que casi la pierde sin tenerla—. Y que hacía no mucho fue humano y no soldado.)


	3. La razón

**Nota:** mención especial a Ifis, Natsume, y Verschiedenn. _Gracias_.

**Título:** la razón

**Summary: **Mikasa aparenta que nada concerniente a ella es importante y aquello lo confunde de sobremanera.

**Prompt:** 013\. «Tatuaje» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Te quiero no por lo que dices, porque en general hablas poco**

**Ni por tu alegría contagiosa, porque siempre pareces triste/**

**Luis Rogelio Nogueras; Te quiero.**

* * *

— ¿Te duele?

— No.

Eren pasea la vista de una pared a otra, con un nudo en la garganta y el silencio amortiguado repiqueteándole los oídos. Procura no ver a Mikasa, que se encuentra de espaldas a él, usando una blusa delgada y pequeña y unos pantaloncillos cortos; los que se pone cada vez que se entrena en defensa personal, más o menos tres veces a la semana durante un periodo prolongado de tiempo.

No es que le dé pena estar frente a una chica con poca ropa (quizá, si se tratase de Annie o Christa sí temblaría de inseguridad, pero con Mikasa la plenitud lo llena siempre que no lo hostigue con cuidados). La razón es distinta, algo que él creía que no ocuparía muchos pensamientos suyos entre—_matar, matar, os voy a matar a todos, asquerosos Titanes_ y que, sin embargo, le hace morderse los labios constantemente y achicar las cuencas de pasto conocidas como ojos.

No logra contenerse y repite la misma interrogante.

— ¿Te duele? —y en ésa ocasión Mikasa gira el rostro, mirándolo con algo que parece tristeza y le sabe agridulce (es tan difícil de leer como un pergamino antiguo).

— Eren…

— Porque a mí _sí me parece_ que te provocan dolor —prosigue, interrumpiéndola a una velocidad impresionante hasta para él. Se quedan callados una milésima de segundo, un suspiro de recién nacido o de moribundo a nada de pisar el Paraíso o el Infierno—. No deberías exponerte tanto.

Mikasa no replica. Observa sus brazos, sus piernas, le da un breve vistazo a su mejilla (y Eren no lo soporta, _eso_, más que nada); está seguro de que si pudiera mirarse la espalda lo haría también. Sabe igual que a Mikasa le preocupa más no ser femenina al quitarse el uniforme (y el equipo de maniobras, y la hostilidad) y que las heridas en su cuerpo le afectan poco comparadas con renunciar voluntariamente a no verse _bonita_.

Eren no lo cree así. Él la ve y se encuentra con una chica digna de admiración—por eso los celos le son inevitables. No obstante, Mikasa aparenta que nada concerniente a ella es importante y aquello lo confunde de sobremanera.

— Estaré bien —le dice de pronto— no son nada las cicatrices, en serio.

— ¿Incluso la que yo te provoqué?

Hay amargura en sus palabras. Mikasa se encoge imperceptiblemente. Eren no lo aguanta. No resiste verla de frente junto con ése odioso corte a vista de todos. Le hace rememorar que pudo acabar con ella—con facilidad y sin miramientos. Y eso es… eso es…

— Mira que eres una tonta, Mikasa.

—…sí. Tal vez.

Aprieta los puños ante su respuesta.

— No. No es por eso, yo —Mikasa hace amago de darse la vuelta, él se lo impide—. Escucha, maldita sea, _escúchame_ —«si tan valioso soy para ti, si te preocupo tanto».

— Eren, ¿qué ocurre, qué-?

Se detiene de golpe y Eren la percibe nerviosa en cuanto la rodea con ambos brazos y recarga la frente en la piel lechosa de su espalda. Sus latidos se aceleran y le hiere sentirla fría.

— Sé que te dije antes que a nadie le importaba lo que tú quisieras, pero no por eso debes menospreciarte ¿sabes? Yo me curo de cualquier corte, puñetazo, patada, lo que sea; tú no. _Tú no Mikasa_. No puedes ir por ahí defendiéndome de cualquier Titán sin esperar recibir daño a cambio. No sé qué haría si llegases a mo… —_no lo digas, _no_ lo digas_— s-se supone que el impulsivo soy yo.

Y resultaría fácil disculparse, por todo, por nada; pero no lo hace. Mikasa le acaricia el brazo y Eren se hunde un poco más, anhelando congelar ése momento.

— Cuídate —termina— sólo cuídate. A ti. Si estás a salvo me sentiré más tranquilo —entonces se separa y coge la caja de primeros auxilios que Armin había insistido en traerles, y sin decirle nada le unta una pomada, degustando de su tacto—suave aún con tantos _tatuajes_ cerrados y abiertos y para nada bonitos.

Mikasa entierra la cabeza entre sus piernas, murmurando «Eren, por qué, dime por qué me pides eso». Y aunque Eren desea explicárselo le es imposible; por ello contesta, con voz queda:

—… No lo sé, en serio que no lo sé.


	4. Déjalo ir

**Título:** déjalo ir

**Summary: **Hacen falta varios días después de la captura de Annie para que deje de encontrar a Eren con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados y sangrantes.

**Prompt:** 017\. «Olvido» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/No se ama en el cementerio ¡Es preciso amarse antes!**

**Mi ceniza y tu ceniza las esparcirá la brisa/**

**Paul Fort; Es necesario amarse.**

* * *

Eren sueña. Puede negarlo todo lo que quiera pero Mikasa lo conoce demasiado bien (o quizás no tanto, quizás se empeña en hacerse creer algo que no es). Más si algo tiene claro es que Eren soñaba.

Con Carla. Con la noche en que se conocieron. Con el escuadrón de Levi.

Él la mira con ojeras acentuadas y da un sorbo a su té, rápido y sin rodeos al despertarse de los sueños. A Mikasa no le gusta que sea tan tosco, no cuando piensa en ello.

Le cuesta superarlo, ella lo ve, está ahí. Hacen falta varios días después de la captura de Annie para que deje de encontrar a Eren con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados y sangrantes —es cuando se dice que aquello no puede ni debe continuar—. Y aunque permanece callada porque él lo prefiere así, en el fondo, sufre. Ambos lo padecen.

(Él más que ella).

Se repite que es injusto. Que Eren se martiriza por nada, porque no es culpa de nadie más que de Annie (y ella—que estaba lejos cuando pasó, no a su lado, sino lejos).

Y es que Petra, Auro, Eld y Gunther (así se llamaban, le revela Eren, entre hipidos y lamentos) eran conscientes de su porvenir común. Tarde o temprano, habrían perecido. Como cualquier soldado. Mikasa lo cree así, Mikasa se _insta_ a creerlo, pese a sus dudas constantes y los vistazos volátiles a Eren y sus ojeras y su falta de apetito en las noches oscuras.

«No pudiste evitarlo, Eren. No te agobies, no llores. No fuiste el responsable».

Eren la contradice y le grita que no entiende nada, que no los conoció y de no ser por él y sus charlas jamás se habría enterado de su existencia y sacrificio por salvarlo. Entonces ella agacha la cabeza, ocultándose tras el flequillo y procurando que no note el temblor de sus manos.

_No Eren_, añora decirle, _si sigues aquí por ellos, yo les habría agradecido de inmediato. Si hubiese sabido que eran tan importantes para ti, me habría asegurado de hacerles jurar que vivirían_.

Y la culpa la asfixia, en cierto modo. Al verlo tan roto, tan gris, tan _desconfiado_.

Eren se niega a depositar su fe en otras personas nuevamente y eso la lastima, más que un cabezazo de su parte, el puño de un Titán o una navaja encajándosele en la piel.

Mikasa quiere que él confíe en ella, que sepa que siempre—_siempre_ estará para él, incluso si el resto del mundo les da la espalda.

Él solloza un poco más y Mikasa mira el techo, sin mirarlo. Se recrea la imagen de una jovencita de tez clara y cabellos de cobre derretido, con una sonrisa diminuta y ojos de ámbar. Ah, los ojos. _Esos son_. Se parecen a los de Carla y ahora Mikasa entiende con más precisión por qué Eren sufre tanto. Se atreve a especular que con quien Eren intimó más fue Petra Rall, la muñeca rota que no puede ser cosida. Y no siente celos, no siente rabia, sólo tristeza.

Es cuando se retira de la habitación, deteniéndose las lágrimas de Eren al preguntarle que a dónde va, que si está molesta.

Su corazón salta un milímetro y eso basta para hacerle pesada la caja torácica. Niega y al volver trae incienso y un ramo de flores. Los coloca en la mesita del cuarto. Eren no habla. Ella le explica que no tiene los materiales para hacer una tumba, pero que pueden construirles un altar. _A todos_.

Y el pasto de Eren adquiere color, vivacidad; se seca las mejillas, el rostro—el alma.

Es un cliché —algo soso— no obstante Mikasa lo comenta de igual manera, con voz suave, aterciopelada, un: «ellos no están muertos Eren, no si los evocas, no si les demuestras que depositar su confianza en ti no fue un error».

Y es cierto. El olvido no es una opción. No bajo esas circunstancias. Y si la humanidad deber confiar en alguien ése sería Eren. Él tiene que entenderlo, y lo hace.

Dubitativo, lentamente. Y luego, luego con un ápice de confianza cuando el altar está hecho y los dos se confirman vivos.

— Eres demasiado buena conmigo…

— Me preocupas.

Él guarda silencio. Ya no hay dolor, no lo habrá por un corto tiempo y deben aprovecharlo como un baile torpe entre la escarcha. Asiente, siendo devorado por un calor _ya familiar_.

Eren sueña una vez más—con la diferencia de que luce apaciguado, tranquilo. Es su manera personal de darle las gracias. La ha cogido de la manga de su blusa, no mucho, sólo lo suficiente.

(y al ver el humo del incienso alejarse por la ventana Mikasa se piensa feliz.)

_Está bien Mikasa, tienes razón. Petra y los otros vivirán en mis recuerdos_.


	5. Libro abierto

**Nota:** No hay nada que se compare a que alguien empiece a darle el visto bueno a una pareja debido a ti. _Nada_. Ifis, tu review no tiene precio.

**Título:** libro abierto

**Summary: **Ella se da la vuelta, con lágrimas empapando la almohada. Eren decide hacer caso omiso de ese detalle y señala el colchón "¿Puedo?" y se cuela, acortando las distancias.

**Prompt:** 005\. «Historia» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Historias que contarte a la orilla del crepúsculo**

**muñeca dulce, para que no estuvieras triste/**

**Pablo Neruda; He ido marcando.**

* * *

Hace frío y oye un sollozo desde la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Procura ignorarlo, pero el lamento se repite y Eren entiende que es algo importante, que no debe dejarlo pasar. Remueve las sábanas y alza la cabeza; la oscuridad es absoluta en la habitación y no es capaz de ver absolutamente nada.

Es una noche tranquila. Sin lluvia o viento desesperado. Sólo, quizás, ausente de calor.

Presta atención a los ruidos que se repiten.

Carla y Grisha descansan en otro cuarto, están ellos dos, solos. Es ella quien llora, aunque Eren no está seguro de si lo hace con consciencia o no. Un nuevo lamento basta y sobra para que se ponga de pie, aventando a un lado la colcha y calzándose velozmente.

Avanza siendo cuidadoso, evitando pisar las tablas que él sabe más rechinarían. Y llega a donde Mikasa está acostada, en su cama (pues él no tiene conflicto alguno con usar una bolsa de dormir) intentando mirarla, decidiendo si está despierta o tiene algún mal sueño. Aparenta lo primero, sin embargo, es mejor cerciorarse antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Aún callado Eren camina a un estante, tantea los dedos en los libros que se encuentran ahí y finalmente encuentra uno que resulta de su interés. Vuelve a donde Mikasa y le pone una mano en la espalda, sacudiéndola.

— Mikasa. Mikasa, ¿me escuchas? —Se encoge, una respuesta—. Soy yo, Eren.

Ella se da la vuelta, con lágrimas empapando la almohada. Decide hacer caso omiso de ese detalle y señala el colchón.

— ¿Puedo?

Es posible que lo tome como un insulto. Apenas y se conocen, y sólo han estado juntos una tarde. Pero Mikasa no protesta, permanece observándolo. Eren lo toma como un «sí» y se cuela, acortando las distancias. Hay más silencio. Uno pronunciado. Mikasa alcanza a ver el libro, un cuento que le gustaría leerle, con notable confusión.

— Parecía que tenías una pesadilla —dice. Mikasa hace amago de disculparse y la interrumpe—. Está bien. No voy a criticártelo.

—…No estaba llorando.

— Ajá. Bueno, no importa. Yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño.

Es mentira. Claro. Más Mikasa no tiene por qué saber. Se piensa sola, aún cuando él le ha dicho que ése es su hogar, de ambos. Se apuesta lo que sea a que soñaba con la muerte de sus padres, también. Y ella ya no debe sufrir—no ahora. Por eso Eren considera que mentir con que no se le cierran los párpados puede pasarse por alto.

Recordando la historia, bufa.

— En realidad, venía a comentarte que, según esto —le da tres golpecitos a la tapa— había una chica huérfana que lloraba, en un reino muy, muy lejano. Esa chica era buena, y aún así, le pasaron cosas malas.

— ¿Quién? —Cuestiona Mikasa, secándose los ojos.

— Misaki —responde, porque sinceramente hace mucho que no lee el cuento y confirmar una cosa así le haría quedar como un tonto.

— ¿Misaki… no merecía lo que le ocurrió, lo que le hacía llorar?

— No. Ella creía que sí, pero no. Por eso había un chico a su lado, alguien que la salvó, que le acordó eso. Por si se le olvidaba.

Mikasa asiente, se muestra menos triste. Eren hace una pausa, sintiéndose incómodo de repente.

— ¿Te agrada?

— ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico? —Pregunta ella en su lugar. Frunce el ceño, pensando.

— ¿Eret?

Y aunque suena más a una duda parece complacerla, porque una diminuta sonrisa asoma de sus labios. Ya no hay lágrimas ni hipidos. Tan cerca el uno del otro _parece_ que el frío se disipa.

— Es una linda historia —admite al fin—. ¿Misaki y Eret estuvieron juntos por siempre?

Posa su vista en el libro, cerrado todavía. Ahí hay un final feliz. Los protagonistas sí permanecen juntos, sobreponiéndose a la adversidad. Pese a que no narra nada de lo que acontece después. ¿Tal vez discutieron? ¿Él la abandonó? ¿Ella se rindió a los fantasmas de su pasado?

— Pero eso sería algo estúpido —refunfuña.

— ¿Eren?

— No, ignóralo, se quisieron por toda la eternidad. Cada día, semana, mes. Viajaron mucho, en ése reino no había ningún Titán. Y él la cuidó —los chicos cuidan a las chicas—. ¿Te gusta, el cuento? Puedes leerlo siempre que haga falta.

— No. Con una vez me es suficiente.

Antes de que se dé cuenta Mikasa se acurruca contra él. Es extraño. Luce apaciguada, sin temores, sin pesadumbres—él nunca podría arrepentirse de rescatarla.

Nota la bufanda que trae puesta, y suspira, cayendo dormido.

(— Buenas noches,_ Misaki_.)


	6. Si fuésemos alguien más

**Nota:** es nimio, pero entre tanto BL y Rikasa vuelvo con Eremika. No sé si sea obvio que me inspiro con fragmentos de poesías para cada viñeta; si conocen una que les guste o que pegue con Eren y Mikasa podéis dejarla en un review o PM :) So thanks~

**Título:** si fuésemos alguien más

**Summary:** Aquella es la única manera en que ella puede cesar de quererlo.

**Prompt:** 030\. «Eternidad» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Dime cómo hacer para olvidarte,**

**a decir que soy yo quien no te ama,**

**a repetir que no ando en tu latido/**

**Elsa Bornemann; ¿Cómo?**

* * *

Mikasa no es de esas personas que se arrepienten. Que buscan retroceder a través de los años y cambiar sus acciones. Mikasa es firme en su resolución del mundo—que éste es extremadamente cruel, que aunque exterminen a los Titanes continuará siéndolo, pues la naturaleza del ser humano es la de ser un _depredador_, incluso entre otros humanos. Y sin embargo, sabe por igual que hay una pizca de hermosura incomparable en éste.

«La belleza es aquel grado de lo terrible que todavía podemos soportar».

Esa frase proveniente de un libro es exacta, no puede tener más razón. Mikasa lo piensa, lo afirma.

Y efectúa cada cosa con ello en mente, sin remordimientos, porque todo lo que hace tiene un _por qué_ y ayuda de una u otra forma a los que le rodean. Ayuda a Eren (y ella está dispuesta a bajar al mismísimo infierno por él).

No. Ella no duda. Jamás.

Aunque a veces le gustara que sí, que le estuviese permitido ser más una mujer, mostrar más sus emociones.

Quizá si fuese menos dura habría situaciones más sencillas de afrontar. Situaciones un tanto simples, más no insignificantes.

(—Y yo no me retracto, no)

Como el hecho de que no pueda evitar preocuparse por Eren, incluso más que por Armin o cualquier otro. Que lo que siente por Jaeger sea bello, empero, también doloroso. Y que haya noches en que mirando el techo de la habitación que comparte con otras chicas del escuadrón se pregunte "¿Y si…?"

Y si deja de albergar cariño hacia él. Y si él conoce a una muchacha. Y si debe empezar a verlo cual hermano. Y si amar es estúpido y no vale la pena.

Ella barajea las posibilidades, escasas, no imposibles. Con aflicción. Con inseguridad. Y entretanto llega el día, y debe levantarse, vestirse con el uniforme, y después agarrar la bufanda con ambas manos; mirándola como si se tratase de un objeto desconocido.

Sus hilos sucios por el tiempo y el uso, cálidos, pese a todo.

Considera entonces que las posibilidades no son nada, que hay mejores cosas en que perderse mientras no luchan allá afuera o entrenan ahí dentro. Pues que ella no ame a Eren es un "eso no existe". Porque lo ha venido observando desde aquella fatídica noche, cuando tenían nueve, y lo va a seguir observando ahora, y en el futuro. Y le basta verlo para aferrarse a ese sentimiento tan intenso.

Si Eren la hubiese salvado pero no otorgado un hogar, tal vez, ella ni siquiera se encontraría entre las tropas a su lado. _Tal vez_. Pero Mikasa no puede modificar el pasado, y en ese caso tan particular, aunque fuese capaz, _no querría_. Por ende en la actualidad se siente perdida, ligeramente.

Atrapada en un laberinto del que no hay salidas—la presencia de Eren, su ausencia, su todo. Que la embriaga y le da fuerzas y la impulsa más y más e inconscientemente le hace poner la cara contra la tela borgoña antes de salir y encontrarse con él y Armin, esperándola para ir al comedor y desayunar, los tres. E ir a luchar más tarde.

Mikasa no llora, no sonríe, no muestra emoción alguna, para esas alturas.

Simplemente lo sigue. Con la premisa de que la única manera en que ella cese de quererlo es que no se conozcan y posiblemente ni eso, haría falta que ella no fuese Mikasa y él no fuese Eren —ellos, _nosotros_— más lo son, ambos. Y los latidos de Eren son los suyos y van al mismo ritmo. Y por mucho que peleen o se hagan daño eso no será diferente y, al menos, en ésa vida, le será devota, porque lo _merece_ (más que nadie).

Y puede que sea arduo. Complicado. Puede que Eren esté demasiado cegado por la venganza y ella actúe por un mero capricho. Quizá es banal o ralla en lo sinsentido.

— Mikasa, apúrate. No te quedes atrás de mí.

— Sí, voy.

Sin embargo, transcurridos seis años el calor de la bufanda no se ha extinguido aún, igual que la voluntad de Eren por proteger a la humanidad.

(—Y yo nunca me retracto).


	7. Sin retorno posible

**Nota:** me percaté que no había escrito nada de la muerte de Eren y vengo a solucionarlo.

**Título:** sin retorno posible

**Summary:** Mikasa cae cual bailarina en el punto culminante de la función.

**Prompt:** 019\. «Crisis» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Soy ese reloj estropeado que se ha atascado**

**[…]**

**en el instante en que perdí la fe en que volvieras/**

**Elvira Laruelo.**

* * *

Mikasa cae cual bailarina en el punto culminante de la función. Las piernas le fallan primero, se vuelven inútiles y por mucho que intente levantarse no le responden—le otorgan silencio, como _él_. Él, de quien jamás volverá a escuchar palabra alguna. Sus brazos son los siguientes. Colapsan sin gracia, pierden el impulso, el coraje. Ramas rotas de un árbol que ha abandonado toda esperanza de que llegue la primavera una vez más.

En cuanto ya no hay piernas ni brazos ni combustible para el equipo Mikasa se va en picada, edificio tras edificio, todos carentes de importancia. Se desploma en un callejón, golpeándose y ganándose lo que más tarde serán varios moretones (si es que acaso hay un "después"). Pero no le duele, o quizá el concepto de dolor no es lo que en antaño.

La tierra tiembla, el aire la asfixia, de pronto la luz ya no le ilumina y el mundo asemeja sumergirse en tinieblas y un mar de lágrimas no lloradas.

Hay cuatros letras atrapadas en su paladar.

(_Eren Eren Eren_).

Que por mucho que se inste a sacarlas simplemente permanecen ahí. Torturándola.

Parece que fue apenas un par de horas atrás en que ella le cogiese de la manga de la chaqueta y su tacto le supiese amargo como un café matutino y suplicase tan bajo que bien pudo no haberlo hecho: «No mueras…, por favor». Y que Eren la mirase con sus ojos voraces y tercos y asintiese con renuencia antes de partir al matadero. Y de que ella se dijese a sí misma que con él a su lado era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa. Pero mientras más divaga al respecto más rebuscado le parece, menos verosímil.

Es un sentimiento familiar. Y, contrariamente, distinto a todo lo que ha venido experimentando.

Todavía abre los ojos y mira enfrente de ella a Armin, citando nombre por nombre a todos los caídos, por el honor y la gloria. Y Mikasa recuerda cómo sus latidos murieron en el instante en que Eren Jaeger fue cantado cual himno por parte de Arlet y la crueldad del mundo superó su hermosura y ella pensó "Pero por qué, por qué tú y no yo" con las imágenes tan palpables de paisajes que no tendrán el placer de ser pisados y admirados por un joven llamado Eren con una sed insaciable—de libertad.

Y desea ponerse en pie, sacudir la cabeza y despejarse para volver con el resto. Pero no lo hace.

E imagina que Eren de alguna manera ha logrado sobrevivir, o que Armin le ha mentido, y que si gira el rostro, sólo un poquito, lo verá allí. De pie, invitándola a salvar a los humanos como los guerreros que son y no unos niños llorones atrapados en un bosque esperando porque alguien les devuelta una casa que ya no existe.

(Aunque el pasto ya no es verde. Y no pudo intervenir de ninguna forma para evitar que este se secara, y muriera).

Y la verdad es que ya no podrá cogerlo de la mano, reñirle porque no ha querido comer el pan, darle ánimos retraídos, oír sus protestas o acariciarle el rostro cuando duerme alejado del terror y observarle el perfil en secreto ni mucho menos admirar el firmamento sentados el uno al lado del otro.

El suelo se sacude con violencia, unos dedos se aproximan a Mikasa, más nada importa ya—_Tuve una buena vida_. Así que aprieta los párpados, y se calma con que todo estará bien pronto, que volverán a reunirse. Que es hora de rendirse.

Entonces reina el silencio—y un charco de sangre que no es la suya salpica la grava.


	8. Quebrando el silencio

**Nota:** Con esto llevo diez prompt de la Tabla y ocho drabbles de la colección. Es curioso, porque no me salía nada y mientras veía videos angsty de PMMM me abofeteó la inspiración.

**Título:** quebrando el silencio

**Summary:** En ese lugar, rodeado de alaridos que resuenan igual que un tambor de guerra, con ese titán que en antaño devoró a Carla (una mordida y los huesos truenan) piensa que qué injusto es aquello.

**Prompt:** 029\. «Grito» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30 vicios]

* * *

**/Me suicido en cada callejón de tus palabras**

**para recuperar todas las pisadas que perdimos****/**

**Ana María Arroyo.**

* * *

Es demasiado odio para los que una vez amaron. Eren lo sabe, y si es que existe _en verdad_ un Dios ahí arriba que permite tanta aflicción para el hombre, también ha de saberlo. Porque no es que él guste de sentir tanta emoción negativa que se nutre de sus desgracias. No es que él haya pedido ser impulsado por la ira caliente que brota de sí como ríos de lava y le quema—quema _tanto_.

Pero esa chispa está ahí, en sus ojos llenos de ansia, en sus labios manchados de sangre, en sus manos sucias y cansadas y llenas de cicatrices. Y en las lágrimas que derrocha, que le asemejan a una llovizna tranquilizadora entre tanto fuego, y que son un consuelo incipiente al final.

En ese lugar, rodeado de alaridos que resuenan igual que un tambor de guerra, con ese titán que en antaño devoró a Carla (una mordida y los huesos truenan) piensa que qué injusto es aquello. Que aún aferrándose a la más pura furia para impulsarse a ser mejor soldado y un héroe no ha servido de nada, igual que los sacrificios.

«_Confía. Confía en tus compañeros_».

(_No_).

Se asume como un chiquillo impotente, el mismo de hace cinco años, observando el horror en carne y con un tamaño de varios metros. Y quiere reaccionar, jura por las alas de la libertad en la espalda de sus camaradas que han venido al rescate, que quiere y necesita luchar.

A cualquier costo. Sin importar las consecuencias—luchar hasta salir airoso, luchar para que la sal del mar inmenso les acaricie los tobillos, luchar _para vivir_.

Pero la esperanza se le escurre entre los dedos y llora más, y las mandíbulas gigantes se cierran entorno a Hannes.

_Basta. Por favor. Basta. Basta. BASTA_.

(_No_).

Y Eren se desespera, se desespera como hace mucho no lo ha hecho y está solo y sin embargo.

— Eren.

Mikasa está allí con él. Mikasa está rota e indefensa y le sonríe. Es una sonrisa preciosa y Eren se pregunta por qué no lo ha notado de antes y si ha sido ciego todo ese tiempo mientras Mikasa vomita sus sentimientos y es más humana que nunca.

(_Gracias por enseñarme a vivir_

—¿Cómo puedo enseñar tal cosa?).

(_Gracias por estar conmigo_

—Soy tu casa, ¿por qué no estaría contigo?).

(_Gracias por ponerme esta bufanda_).

Y entonces lo ve. Ve que a Mikasa no la impulsa ni la ira ni el desprecio. Es otra cosa. Una más dolorosa y más fuerte, algo a lo que él se ha negado desde que perdieron a Carla. Y les inunda el hedor a muerte, no obstante, Eren lo rechaza. Y se pone en pie, tambaleante, y Mikasa parpadea confusa cuando se coloca protector ante ella.

«No Mikasa, no así, no bajo estas circunstancias».

Eren aprieta los puños, aguerrido, sin titubeos. El aire cambia. Se torna caliente. El titán hace amago de acercarse a ellos. No los alcanza.

Es un grito el que retumba en los alrededores; un llamado, una chispa. De que todavía no es la hora del fin del mundo.

Pues hay aún demasiado amor para los que una vez odiaron—esperanza.


	9. Como doncella

**Nota:** omg, matadme, que muero sola de la vergüenza (¿?) No actualizo esto desde Enero. Con sinceridad me desligué del manga. Pero el Eremika me sigue gustando y juro terminar esta colección (algún día btw).

**Título:** como doncella

**Summary:** Eren la ve. La ve de verdad, en un cuarto de silencio sempiterno, con el sosiego momentáneo en una de sus expediciones personales y fortuitas al terreno inexplorado que representa Mikasa Ackerman.

**Prompt:** 007\. «Impulso» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

* * *

**/El giro suave del vals lejano, indeciso**

**Mis ojos bebiendo tus ojos, tu rostro**

**Y el deseo de llorar que viene de todas las cosas/**

**Vinicius de Moraes; Suspensión.**

* * *

**E**ren la ve.

(La ve de verdad, en un cuarto de silencio sempiterno, con el sosiego momentáneo en una de sus expediciones personales y fortuitas al terreno inexplorado que representa Mikasa Ackerman).

No hay tremor ni ruido, es todo muy calmo y sutil, una situación inusual que a Eren le sabe desconocida al haberla extraviado casi del todo en su niñez. Durante las noches en que Carla preparaba la cena o los días donde Grisha se despedía de ellos con una inclinación leve de la cabeza.

No obstante y aunque reposa prácticamente olvidada en la saliente de las tierras yermas Eren aún consigue reconocerla, ahí, mirando a Mikasa de reojo por casualidad y sin pensarlo con detenimiento. Ellos junto con los demás se encuentran descansando, tras un arduo camino con las tropas de Reconocimiento. Y Mikasa se ha sentado a un par de pasos —diminutos en tiempo-espacio— de él. A Eren eso le hace arrugar la nariz, con frustración.

(no porque le desagrade la presencia de Mikasa, es que no importa qué tan escasos sean los centímetros entre ambos estos parecen extenderse en un despeñadero, tal vez propiciado por Eren mismo). Y aquello resulta exasperante. Tanto que termina soltando cosas sin querer. Cosas que lastiman. Cosas que no deberían estar.

Más resulta igual, pues Mikasa le acepta y disculpa los deslices y no lo abandona y aquello los lleva a ese preciso momento; en que gira el cuello a la derecha y la advierte, con una gravedad (que los hila juntos) induciéndolo a no apartarse.

Porque disponen aún de varios minutos primitivos, de esos que no envejecen nunca.

Y hay algo en ella, algo que no había estado antes —o que quizá no notó adrede, por cegarse con las luces vengativas que se adueñan de la hierba y la abrasan con exceso—. Sin embargo el fuego está amainando y Mikasa sigue allí. Es parecido a una constante.

Un «Eren» pronunciado con ahínco, como si fuese sagrado.

Un nombre (persona

muchacho incandescente

él) irremplazable y de inmenso valor.

Aquel al que Mikasa le obsequia latidos con desinterés. Aquel que ahí la admira sin su furor característico y casi sorprendido de eso. En una especie de secreto amable. Y es que Eren parpadea pero el transe no se afloja y él de repente tiene que admitirse que Mikasa luce algo así como linda.

(no excepcionalmente hermosa, ni arraigadamente bella, sólo linda).

Son sus lunas de carbón que emiten un destello al oír su voz o respirar su aire o seguir sus pisadas. La tez de leche casi sucia —con la tierra, el hollín, la sangre— pero blanca debajo de todo eso. La melena sombra, que (ya no) cae (larga) por encima de los hombros. Tatuajes de cicatrices, uno en la mejilla, otro en la muñeca, y otros más en el resto de la piel de papiro. Manos que lo sostienen frágiles pero empuñan espadas y cortan —todo menos el lazo que los une—.

(y todo eso él lo nota con fascinación, cada ínfimo detalle).

Que sabe que el mundo fuera de los muros es increíble aunque si fuese Eren cartógrafo podría admirar un poquito mejor a Mikasa, crear mapas para no perderse en sus rincones y que el juicio se le vaya unos segundos y ella le cuestione «Eren, ¿qué ocurre?»

Pues él no puede responder (tú, tú, tú, eres tú lo que me pasa). Y por eso no entablan la conversación.

No existen las palabras porque Eren no lo permite y se deja llevar como únicamente él sabe hacer, impulsivamente y con sed de victorias. Antes de la posibilidad de arrepentirse, antes de volver a la batalla, antes que ella rece su plegaria diaria —Eren— él se quita el disfraz de héroe de la humanidad y como simple joven lleva sus dedos a las hebras salvajes de Mikasa que se mecen con el aire, no del todo tierno no del todo sin dudas, y acaricia ahí. Llamando su atención.

(Eren la ve.

Y ella lo ve de vuelta). Entonces le demanda, un poco hosco y nervioso.

— No preguntes Mikasa.

(Sólo déjame dormir un rato en tu boca ¿sí?)


	10. Infancia

**Nota:** resulta que ando releyendo el manga, que decidí retomarlo, y los feels me pegan. Child!Eremika es vida ¡BYE! *les tira el nuevo capítulo y huye*

**Título:** infancia

**Summary:** Fue una tarde de frutas. Te mordí la sonrisa. Me supo a mariposa, me supo verde.

**Prompt:** 006\. «Secreto» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

* * *

**/Fue una tarde**

**de frutas**

**Te mordí la sonrisa**

**Me supo a mariposa**

**me supo verde/**

**Tomas Borge; Madrigales.**

* * *

**O**curre una tarde.

(una tarde de frutas, con sol de espigas y un cielo despejado, como agua salada más allá de los muros).

Mikasa lleva tres semanas en la casa Jaeger, con su nueva familia aunque no del todo. Es que ella prefiere conservar su apellido y ni Carla ni Grisha se oponen, tampoco intentan ocupar el vacío del asesinato de sus padres sólo, tal vez, llenarle con algo más.

Y ella les agradece, lo hace en serio. Y los aprecia, inclusive si le cuesta adaptarse un poco al principio. El único problema es–

— ¡Ven Mikasa, mamá ya está terminando de preparar el desayuno! —le apremia Eren, abriendo la puerta del cuarto con prisa, y efusivo. Mikasa algo nerviosa deja de acomodar las sábanas y le mira.

(y se le acelera cada vena, para después ahogarse en un tum-tum-tum muy intenso y).

_¿Qué se supone significa esto?_

Piensa que ha enfermado. Que quizá va a morirse, después de todo.

(Porque el problema es Eren).

(El problema es que Eren no supone ningún problema).

Que a su lado Mikasa se siente más tranquila, más alegre, más cándida. Que en su presencia sin falta le duele el pecho, no de manera incorrecta más sí alarmante, y la invade una fiebre absoluta que no ha de menguar hasta transcurridas varias horas.

Él no lo sabe. Ella tampoco lo entiende.

Nunca jamás le había ocurrido.

Teme preguntarle a Grisha y que siendo él un doctor le diagnostique una terrible enfermedad incurable —posiblemente contagiosa— y la aparten de Eren. Mikasa se percibe menos si Eren no está. —y esa dependencia igual le inquieta—.

Es como el paraíso en la tierra.

_¿Y si hay algo mal en mí? ¿Y si estoy defectuosa? Y si–_

— ¡Mi-ka-sa!

Parpadea ante su nombre. Eren se ha colocado adelante de ella.

Le mira con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, debido a su confusión y molestia por ser ignorado, e impetuoso —sin cavilarlo con detenimiento— junta sus frentes, pero sin brusquedad, sino delicado, más delicado.

A Mikasa se le dispara el corazón. (los latidos son las balas).

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunta, ella asiente súbita—. Te has puesto muy roja. Tan roja como una frambuesa —de inmediato Eren le pasa las yemas por el rostro, quitando consecuentemente los flecos nocturnos que le caen. Le tiemblan las piernas. (y todo lo demás)—. ¡Ay! Estás ardiendo Mikasa —arruga la nariz, más no aparta sus palmas—. ¿Seguro te encuentras bien?

(No, no, no, claro que no.)

— Sí —miente Mikasa.

Eren luce ofuscado, no le cree. Mikasa se siente mal por ello.

— Eren, estoy perfectamente.

— Ajá.

Más silencio.

Mikasa clava las uñas en su vestido. Y ahí, Eren nota los calofríos involuntarios. Ella se exalta no obstante antes de que haga cualquier cosa Eren abre muchísimo los ojos y la boca, en expresión de «Ah, ¡ya comprendo!».

— Ya sé, ¡tienes frío Mikasa! —Mikasa tropieza.

— ¿Qué?

— Cómo quieres que sepa. Es tu culpa. Por qué nunca dices nada. Si tienes frío, nadie va a enojarse contigo —ella se percibe algo tonta, pero no lo desmiente. No lo desmiente porque Eren acorta más la distancia entre ambos y le acomoda la bufanda, inexperto, y cubriéndole hasta la nariz (como la primera vez que se conocieron, como cuando él le regaló un hogar).

Hay un tambor cada vez más ruidoso en la habitación.

—tum-tum-tum—.

Eren sonríe satisfecho con su trabajo recién realizado.

— ¿Mejor?

Mikasa no sabe cómo evitar que el pecho se le rompa a la mitad, que Eren se entere de lo que la confunde tanto —él mismo, sus atenciones constantes hacia ella desde que llegó, su amabilidad torpe—.

— M-mejor —balbucea.

(No es del todo mentira).

— Vale. Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

Y entrelaza sus dedos, sin notarlo, por inercia. Apurándola hacia el comedor.

Mikasa lo sigue. Esconde su vergüenza in crescendo bajo los hilos de la bufanda. Y se aferra a su tacto de leche, evitando a toda costa soltarlo por error.

— No pasa nada, sabes.

Eren parece leerle los pensamientos y no la mira con las pupilas de jade segado, pero le aprieta más la mano.

— ¿Eren?

Y entonces Mikasa considera que no le importa enfermarse con ese sentimiento desconocido a causa de él.

«...porque te envolveré la bufanda alrededor del cuello las veces que tú quieras, siempre, sin falta».

(Minutos más tarde, al entrar a la cocina Carla observa con confusión sorpresiva que tanto Eren como Mikasa aparentan tener fiebre).


	11. Los niños no están bien

**Nota:** nueva viñeta =_D antes de que se me pase aviso que estaré actualizando cada quince días (con suerte). Ando drama queen por el OTP.

**Título:** los niños no están bien

**Summary:** Mikasa está encerrada en una cajita de cristal. Eren no la conoce todavía pero siente que ya la quiere.

**Prompt:** 020\. «Abismo» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

* * *

**/****Dime cuál es el puente que separa****  
****tu vida de la mía,****  
****en qué hora negra, en qué ciudad lluviosa,****  
****en qué mundo sin luz está ese puente,****  
****y yo lo cruzaré/**

**Amalia Bautista****; El puente.**

* * *

**E**lla está encerrada en una cajita de cristal.

Caja que alberga penas de niña, miedos de adulto, un golpe en el labio que calla, la certeza de que tanto mamá como papá se han ido pues empacaron sus maletas y huyeron en el barco del "ya no más, sólo en memorias", dinero sucio y pensamientos libidinosos que la acechan como un lobo en el bosque en que llueven las lágrimas que ella no da, todo revuelto como un grito callado y el frío de saber que su casa ya no existe.

—ella está encerrada allí, sola y aletargada y con la nieve de sus huesos más helada que nunca—.

Y Eren nunca la ha visto, más tiene la certeza de que se halla en esa caja, y la mira dentro.

Eren tampoco sabe cómo suena su voz, ni cómo lucen sus ojos de ópalo o su piel de leche de albornoz a la intemperie, mucho menos cómo se oye su risa de pájaro apedreado ni su llanto de cascada. No, es que él no tiene idea de nada de eso, pero comprende que está ahí en algún lugar (en ese mundo inmenso, de mapas de cicatrices) y necesita ser salvada o cosas malas le van a ocurrir.

Y por ello no obedece a Grisha.

Porque él decide —así, de pronto, sin premeditarlo— que va a rescatarla, igual que en los cuentos de Armin con príncipes y princesas. Descubre Eren desesperado que no desea que la hieran ni que se rompa.

(que no la conoce todavía pero siente que ya la quiere).

Y no importa si se encuentra del otro lado de las murallas o en un océano de fuego, Eren igual la busca (la busca y la encuentra, pues hay un hilo firmemente atado a su meñique conectado con el de ella;

hilo de sangre, hilo de promesas, hilo color esperanza).

Mikasa está en esa cabaña lúgubre, con su caja de cristal empañada en vaho y cero motivos para continuar con vida. Y Eren agarra la caja, y tintinean los vidrios, y él los sacude. Para que ella sea libre.

—siempre libre, esclava únicamente de su felicidad en el futuro—.

Eren tiene un cuchillo tras la espalda y una voluntad más firme que la de un saludo ante el Rey.

Y rompe la caja, les clava sus frustraciones a esos monstruos en disfraz de humano con la hoja filosa al enfrentarlos. Y exclama mil veces «Pelea, no puedes ganar sin pelear».

—saltan pedazos de cristal por doquier—.

(de pronto la ve, y sólo de pronto).

Ella luce asustada y perdida, y le corren lágrimas por las mejillas y es tan bonita como la hubiese imaginado, más se resguarda tras la valentía férrea, piensa ella que ya es tiempo de luchar, dejar atrás a la inocencia de quien fue.

(pero a dónde iré, qué haré).

Eren la salva y ella le devuelve el favor.

La cosa es que no tiene casa todavía, y el aire se congela. Porque ya no está en una cajita de cristal, pero sí sola. (excepto que él está ahí también, ahora y siempre; a tan solo un par de pasos, un abismo de primera vista, el puente a la orilla de su cariño).

—la conoce ya y sin embargo no la conoce aún y la quiere más—.

Eren se quita del cuello su bufanda y se la regala a ella, que es cálida la prenda, que no piensa permitir que se extinga su llama, (la de Mikasa). Y la toma de la mano, Mikasa le observa emocional, sin palabras.

— ¿Qué esperas? —le dice él—. Vamos a casa, a _nuestra_ casa.

Y no hace falta añadir otra cosa, de alguna manera.

Entonces Mikasa le aprieta la mano; se deshace en escarcha.

(en sus latidos encuentra un nuevo hogar).


	12. Fuego de invierno

**Nota:** yo sólo quiero terminar rápido esta colección para poder publicar un mini fic Eremika AU, ughh. ¡Gracias por leer!

**Título:** fuego de invierno

**Summary:** Y Eren musita «Mikasa» muy quedo, así como una plegaria tosca de diamante en bruto a nadie en particular, sólo «Mikasa» (sólo todo).

**Prompt:** 001\. «Ilusión» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

* * *

**/****Un te quiero de quedarme****  
****y que te quedes,****  
****de cicatrices a besos****  
****y de lunes con cosquillas.****  
****De resbalar por la espalda****  
****y columpiar por la nuca/**

**Ernesto Pérez Vallejo****; Agárrate fuerte y volemos.**

* * *

**M**ikasa se resquebraja por sus grietas de porcelana fina proveniente de Oriente.

Es cuando le ofrece flores a Eren y él se les queda mirando, pero sin tomarlas.

Eren ve las flores diez segundos contados (uno, dos, tres) y finalmente alza la vista hasta ella, que es un rascacielos personal —el cielo de obsidiana dentro de esas Murallas—. Y ella sabe que él no entiende esa ternura, el lenguaje del afecto amorfo, no de inmediato por lo menos. Que será reacio y con educación ha de rechazar las flores sin excepción. Y él comprende que ella está al tanto, que incluso si dice:

— No Mikasa, no las quiero. Deja que sean manto de la tierra seca.

Igual Mikasa continuará juntándolas en ramos pequeños o gigantes, con sus pétalos de mano camuflados entre éstas, y las piernas de tallo erguido directo al sol, sin caer nunca. (Así, apuntando al dorado de sus ojos, con la hierba de sus pupilas acariciándole tan suave como el viento, casi tan invisible también, todo demasiado discreto y excepcional).

Es que ellos no tienen idea de cómo quererse sin cuchillas para pelear de por medio, aprenden inexpertos, con ramos de flores que se marchitan a la intemperie de únicos testigos, además de Armin.

Y Eren musita «Mikasa» muy quedo, así como una plegaria tosca de diamante en bruto a nadie en particular, sólo «Mikasa».

(sólo todo).

— Te regalaré ciento cinco flores —avisa ella, solemne. Y Eren la observa, despeinándosele el chocolate, pero sin verla realmente. Consciente de ese fulgor inherente a su devoción-afecto-deuda de vida.

— Si es así yo te rechazaré ciento seis —le contesta.

Sin embargo aquello es inútil, claro. Algo que ralla lo absurdo, un juego de cariños de ir y venir y regresar, de adentro hacia afuera y afuera hacia adentro (porque Mikasa tiene ojos de espada y una convicción férrea, y a Eren no le gustaría de otra forma pero).

— Eren, te daré flores ciento siete veces entonces.

Pero ella nunca se rinde.

Y él nunca la rechaza, no por completo.

Son sus palabras hirientes y sus dedos que se tantean como el cristal empañado, acompañados ambos por un suspiro de _No te apartes de mí, no te mueras_ que les alcanza hasta fallecer —incluso si siguen vivos—.

Y él sabe.

— No moriré Mikasa, detén eso ya.

Ya que además Eren contempla sus mejillas, sus pómulos, sus pupilas, sus manos, sus omoplatos, su sonrisa. Y tal vez (definitivamente) la aprecia, la ama, le teme.

No obstante Mikasa continúa obsequiándole flores, rosas rojas y azucenas azules, y el fieltro violeta de un «Quizá no me dejas protegerte pero al menos permíteme luchar a tu lado» que Eren acepta, al final, sin importar la circunstancias.

(pues de pronto ella le responde susurrando sólo un «Eren», sólo un nada).

Mikasa sigue quebrándose, sigue rompiéndose, pero él le llena a través de las cicatrices con agua de sus lágrimas saladas de frustración. La riega por accidente.

Y ella florece,

así,

destrozada,

así,

tan bonita.

Ahí Eren podría quererla con ahínco. —laquierelaquierelaquiere—. (Excepto que los niños y los guerreros no caen en el amor, y él por desgracia es las dos cosas). —peronosabequerer—.

Entonces–

Y porque Mikasa le da flores, y se resquebraja en fidelidad, cuando él la mira se quema en el sol de la tarde.


	13. Heridas mudas

**Nota:** primera viñeta del año, nananaBATMAN. Es decir, ¡como siempre agradezco su atención! intento salir de un bloqueo con esta pairing, perdón si ha quedado raro.

**Título:** heridas mudas

**Summary:** Su tacto es tela de araña, iridiscente.

**Prompt:** 008\. «Susurro» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

* * *

**/****Fuera de mí, en el espacio, errante,****  
****la música doliente de un vals;****  
****en mí, profundamente en mi ser,****  
****la música doliente de tu cuerpo/**  
**Vinicius de Moraes; Suspensión.**

* * *

**D**urante varios días, él tira de la misma hebra de cabello, entrelazándose sobre el blanco de su templo, y es sólo cuando sus ojos se deleitan lo suficiente y que ella asiente con la cabeza hacia la distancia que la realización lo golpea.

Eren se aquieta —con una rigidez de hombros, tan aguda como montañas óseas—, y posa su mirada en ella. La mirada que le da es desesperada, verde y firme y se da cuenta de la tranquilidad que se apodera del fulgor de su rostro, como un prófugo.

—... Mikasa —dice, lentamente, como si saboreara el nombre por primera vez.

Sale sus palabras a la luz áspera, agrietada, como los bordes de un papel de lija (o quizá no), tal vez como las palabras de un recuerdo: con puños de titán y las uñas y la desesperación y una muñeca con los mismos ojos de Mikasa repletos de confusión y un golpe de maniobra que él propicia iracundo y ciego y algo que choca contra la palma de su mano y— oh.

_Oh_.

Los ojos de Eren ven a través de la máscara del pelo de Mikasa y con ayuda de sus manos titubeantes se lo cepilla, alcanzando a observar también a través del río negro. (Está ahí). El canal de una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su cara.

_Le hice esto a ella_, su mente se adormece. _Le hice esto a ella. La lastimé. Yo realmente..., realmente le provoque daño_.

— Cálmate —susurra de pronto Mikasa. Su voz es tranquilizante y hogareña, de una Shiganshina suave y tan absolutamente _normal_. Y su tono es como si estuvieran hablando sobre el tiempo, discutiendo sobre quién debe comer el último bollo cocido al vapor y no en absoluto respecto al hecho de que él la ha lastimado.

— Yo...

Baja el rostro.

— Tú no lo sabías —se disculpa ella, la voz de ida y vuelta, siempre tranquila.

(sin embargo aún hay ángulos abiertos, grietas en que Eren se extravía, junto con la vergüenza de ser débil).

— ¿Cómo demonios —sus palabras salen crudas, furiosas— puedes llamar a eso _nada_?

Sus labios se separan, como si ella fuese a añadir algo más, pero Eren la detiene. Con su mano (su mano _humana_, _pequeña_, _viva_, _amable_) que hace amago de tocarla, antes de que su vista luzca igual que una amplia luna ante la realización (de lo que iba a hacer, de que estuvo a punto dé–) y que él retraiga su palma, como si pensara con más detenimiento sus acciones efectuadas con la misma.

Si Mikasa nota aquello, ella no dice nada. Y él murmura, mirando al suelo:

— Yo te herí. Yo. Te. Herí —Inhala, agudo—. No soy... se suponía que tenía que pro... que no debías estar en medio en aquel instante. Yo no tendría que hacerte daño. Yo... no puedo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Los ojos de Mikasa se ablandan, son suaves y húmedos —de aguas grises— y él decide, en ese momento, que son hermosos.

Tentativamente, Eren extiende la mano otra vez, aunque sin dudas —no de nuevo—. Su tacto es tela de araña, iridiscente, mientras roza con sus dedos por la curvatura de la cicatriz y Mikasa suspira; suspira como si ella hubiese estado cansada durante cien años.

Su vista está cerrada mientras murmura.

— Está bien, Eren —y un respiro—. Te perdono. Está bien.

Silencio. A un paso torpe. Y luego:

—... Pero no lo está —las palabras son duras, no perdonan—. Mikasa. No lo está. Sólo–

Él no sabe cómo decirlo, y por eso, desea que los trazos de carboncillo de sus yemas sean suficientes para expresarlo. La dibuja, una disculpa, en su piel.

(Acariciarla es como acariciar una espada).


	14. Mujer de hielo

**Título:** mujer de hielo

**Summary:** (...porque tú no eres ella, no quiero que seas ella).

**Prompt:** 028\. «Espiral» [Tabla "Simbólica"; 30vicios]

* * *

**/****Que día de silencio enamorado****  
****vive en mi gesto vago y en mi frente.****  
****Que día de nostalgia suavemente****  
****solloza amor al corazón cansado/**  
**Fernando Charry Lara; Blanca Taciturna.**

* * *

**E**s todo como un círculo.

Igual que una pelota que rueda por el camino de tierra sin un muro con el cual toparse para detener sus giros.

Es todo como un círculo.

Mala suerte por parte del destino que se burla con carcajadas estruendosas dirigidas hacia su persona impotente.

Es todo–

—todo sobre Eren, y sobre Annie, y sobre ella, Mikasa—.

Sobre lazos invisibles que se enroscan en torno a sus meñiques, halándose y volviéndose interminables, como un espiral (tan, tan eterno). Sobre cómo el mundo le dio a Eren cuando nunca lo pidió y cómo Eren fue amable con ella y cálido a pesar de ser una desconocida, siendo él un hogar-persona con sus brazos-puertas abiertas para ella y con una hoguera recién prendida en sus mejillas de niño aún no roto al mirarla sin titubeos.

(— Porque sólo quise protegerte, incluso ahora yo...)

Sobre cómo ella lo quiere. Con ahínco. Definitivamente. Sobre un cariño que a veces le es difícil de descifrar, como lenguas perdidas de otra tierra más allá del Oriente. Ya que él le ha venido salvando de la oscuridad desde entonces y ella necesita saldar esa deuda y aquello la confunde —que quizá no se trata de amor sino algo más profundo y sin nombre conocido—.

(— Pero Eren, si tú estás conmigo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa...)

Sobre cómo Annie se va entrometiendo entre ambos. Sin intención ni conciencia de ello. Sobre cómo su fuerza helada y sus manos de tempano capturan la atención de Eren, tan acostumbrado a incendiarlo a todo y todos. Y él de alguna manera desea calentarla, que se derrita y los ahogue en los secretos tras sus ojos de papel. Que es loba solitaria y Mikasa no puede competir con su frialdad, pues interiormente hay magma en sus venas y pulmones y se quema en su fidelidad eterna.

(— Sí, es cierto, jamás podrías comprender a una delicada chica como yo...)

Sobre cómo Eren aparta sin notarlo a Mikasa y se acerca a Annie pero Annie se aleja asimismo. Y Mikasa sólo puede correr detrás de él, procurando no perderlo de vista (si no estoy a tu lado morirás rápidamente) pero (ella es peligrosa, peligrosa, tan peligrosa) y.

— Ella no es tú. Tú no eres ella.

(...lo sé).

¿A quién se lo dice?

Más no da gracia. Ese chiste que es la vida misma, no es nada gracioso. Pero Mikasa igual añora hacer caer a Annie y Annie pisa soldados con sencillez y brutalidad y Eren de una u otra forma está atado a la misericordia de las dos, no obstante al final es todo como un círculo.

Y el círculo se quiebra, Annie desaparece (todo se reduce a ellos dos).

— Mikasa, Mikasa, Mikasa —repite él entonces.

Y duele.

—ya que los triángulos están enfermos, pero no más que nosotros—.

Con miradas que hablan y

bocas que observan fijamente,

heridas abiertas de acantilado,

y navajas de carne y hueso.

(...porque tú no eres ella, no quiero que seas ella).

(por favor quédate).

* * *

**fin**

**Gracias por los favs, reviews y follows!**


End file.
